1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle transportation in general and in particular to an apparatus for transporting small vehicles within the bed of a truck.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of recreational type vehicles is a common and enjoyable pastime. Such recreational type vehicles may comprise all terrain vehicles (ATVs) snowmobiles and the like. It is well known that the use of such vehicles is not permitted in residential neighborhoods where many users live. Therefore it is frequently necessary to transport such vehicles to a location where they can be safely used in compliance with local regulations.
ATVs are typically transported with the use of pick-up trucks either in the bed of the truck or on a trailer towed therebehind. Such trailers are often not practical due to the difficulty of towing such a trailer through difficult terrain or being required to turn the truck and trailer around in a relatively tight space.
It is common for users to wish to transport two ATVs at the same time so that more than one person may participate in this activity at the same time. Present difficulties exist with current devices for transporting two ATVs on pick-up trucks. Such devices commonly include ATV carrier racks comprising a platform supported above the box of the pick-up truck. Such platforms are commonly designed to carry the ATVs either side by side or one behind the other therein and are therefore commonly substantially wider than the pick-up truck itself. This increased width due to the ATV carrier makes navigating the pick-up more difficult. Additionally, having both ATVs supported at an elevated height above the box of the pick-up truck increases the center of gravity of the truck.
Previous attempts to solve the above difficulties have not been adequate. In particular, some previous solutions have provided an elevated rotatable platform supported above the bed of a truck which may be angled to load a top ATV and then raised to permit storage of a second ATV thereunder. An example of such devices is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0014068 to Smith. A disadvantage of such rotating platforms is that the topmost ATV is required to be loaded onto an angled platform. This can be dangerous and difficult due to the need to stop and stabilize the ATV on the angled platform before securing it thereto and thereafter raisin the top platform.